


The Wedding

by bluishblack_02



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ready your tissue; dont know how to use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluishblack_02/pseuds/bluishblack_02
Summary: Ken loves Sej dearly. So much, rather, that he's willing to let him go for the sake of Sej's true happiness.
Relationships: John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Kudos: 6





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Repost this here from twt as a welcome fic for me sksks (sorry if i chose this one over my smut fic but yeah)
> 
> A big shoutout to miss anne! I love you ate 😘

Never had I imagined that I’d be this busy for a wedding preparation; setting up meetings, deadlines coming up, various suppliers to choose (and haggle from), finding the perfect suits and location. Also, don’t start with me with the pre-nup shots, I’d fight.

Meeting Sej was one of the best days of my life. Back in college, achiever na talaga siya kaya marami ang humahanga sa kanya. Idagdag mo pa ang friendly personality niya kaya lalong nahulog ang loob ko sa kanya. What's not to like sa isang Sejun Nase?  
We met through common friends at a party. I remember, lumabas ako nun para magpahangin (aka ditch) when he approached me. Conversation would flow freely from him, kaya naman kahit na nun lang kami nag-meet, we instantly clicked.

Nasundan at nasundan at hindi ko sukat-akalain na sa ilang beses na pagkikita namin, he would ask whether he could court me.

OH. MY. FREAKING. GOODNESS! 

Who would’ve thought, right? Everyday, he would make me feel special. Hindi ko rin naman pinatagal ang panliligaw nya. After five months, sinagot ko na siya. I’m a firm believer na relasyon ang pinatatagal, lalo na if the feelings are mutual.

Years passed and we eventually graduated. We were dubbed as one of those “couple goals” across the campus, having finished our courses with a Magna Cum Laude under our belts. Our parents even got us a vacation trip before we started working. That trip was perfect! We might have been a little too extra toward each other but I can certainly get used to a very clingy Sej. That vacation became a huge part of our relationship, lalo na nung magsimula na kaming mag-work.

Juggling work, our personal lives, and our relationship were smooth-sailing at first. Soon enough, however, we both got busier, lalo na si Sej. The demands of his work required his constant focus and energy. Well, there were times when I’d visit him and bring him food. Sometimes, he’d surprise me after work, asking me out for dinner tapos ihahatid na niya ako sa condo ko.  
It had been months with that gruelling routine when I decided to pop the question one particular night, and that led us to this moment.

“The path to where we are today wasn’t an easy one. We faced obstacles and overcame them with the help of our family and friends. I may not and will not be a perfect husband, but I’ll try to be the best that I can be.” Sej said, voice cracking because of different emotions enveloping him.  
"Sej, I've dreamt of this day since the first time we met. Opo, sige na, ako na ang whipped at marupok sa'yo. Who wouldn't though? You have that charming character and charisma. But honestly, I never thought that I'd get to hold your hand again even after the years na nasa malayo ako."

Tears started falling from Ken’s eyes, and Sej was crying as well.

"I may have been to different places in the world, but my home will always be you, Sej."

"I, Lester Ajero, with the presence of everyone in here, vow to make you happy for all eternity. I'll make every moment of our lives count."  
"And I'll love you even after forever."

And as the both of them declared their vows and sealed it with a kiss, the tears wouldn’t stop falling from Ken’s eyes. Yet, amidst the pain, the corner of his lips curved into a small smile.

—  
Flashback  
It was dark when Sej got out from work. Ken was patiently waiting for him outside when he saw Sej and approached him.

K: Hi, Love  
S: Oh, Love. You're here  
K: I was thinking if we could go to that newly opened restaurant near here. Are you ok with that?  
S: Oh, shoot. I already had dinner. A new doctor treated everyone kanina. I couldn't say no, pero kung alam ko lang na pupunta ka...  
K: Don't be sorry, it's my fault. I came unannounced.

—silence—

K: Love?  
S: Yes, Love?  
K: (Sighed deeply) Happy Anniversary, Love. (chuckles) Funny how we used to celebrate this day with preparations and all.  
S: Ken...  
K: It's been so long since you said my name.  
S: I'm sorry.  
K: You're torn, aren't you? Coz Lester's back.

Your first love's back

He's the new doctor, right?

S: Let me explain.  
K: No, Sej, you don't have to. You know I love you, right? And I really understand. (Wipes his tears and smile) Thank you for this opportunity for me to know my self. To know that I am capable of loving someone this much.  
Maybe we just met for you to realize what your heart and mind is set for in the long run. It's just that, it isn't me. It isn't with me.  
I love you so much, Sej. For the last time, can I have a hug?

—  
He loved Sej dearly, and it was never easy. He fought to hold on, but at the end of the day, he was willing to let him go, if it was the only thing to keep him happy.  
Because Ken knew, someday, he would also mean everything to someone.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember my friend telling me this after reading the fic, "(Grabe yun) parang binuo mo sya para sa ibang tao." 🤧🤟
> 
> Sorry, my first time here on ao3


End file.
